Korean Krauss
This is the thirtieth episode of the third season of the series. In this episode, the Final 6 are stranded in North Korea and must eliminate someone for the Final 5. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. Glenn31 I speed showered for you bro, come on! 2:09 AwesomeTD * PLEASE DO NOT TALK, A SPECIAL EPISODE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN *''' : ""' *' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' *' : "We had a major problem!"' *' : "Looks like the plane crashed"' *' : "Right here in Cuba"' *' : "I wanted to go to the Bahamas"' *' : "But looks like we couldn't get there"' *' : "Anyway, our next destination is Korea"' *' : "And since Cuba is selling their old Cold War missiles to North Korea"' *' : "Then that's our ticket to Korea"' *' : "So here we are on this boat"' *' : "Filled with nuclear missiles :P "' *' : "On our way to the magical land of North Korea"' *' : "So yeah, let's start this episode"' The Arch Villain has joined the chat. 2:12 AwesomeTD *' : "RIGHT NOW"' *' : "On Total"' *' : "Drama"' *' : "ROLEPLAY quarter-finals!"' ... YOU MAY TALK 2:13 Glenn31 * : Scott? Where are you? 2:13 TrueCobalion * : Jo is done for, I am glad. 2:13 The Villainous Vulture (scot.png|25px]] Over here Tubby, what's up? RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 2:13 The Villainous Vulture * * 2:13 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys looks like we are on our way to North Korea"' 2:13 Glenn31 * : Can we talk in Private? 2:14 The Villainous Vulture * SUre 2:14 AwesomeTD *' : "We will be there in 5 mins"' 2:14 Dapi602 * : *wake up* Yeah 2:14 The Villainous Vulture Sure* 2:14 TrueCobalion * : Boom boom! 2:14 The Villainous Vulture * Izzy no! 2:14 TrueCobalion * : *grabs Izzy* No! 2:14 Dapi602 * : Ok *eat peanut* ANOTHER DAYS FOR PEANUT 2:14 AwesomeTD *' : "Anyway looks like we have a problem"' 2:14 Dapi602 * : NO 2:14 Coolboy87 * Tubby?(Owen.png|25px]] : 2:14 Glenn31 * : Again!? 2:14 TrueCobalion * : *calms Izzy down* 2:14 Dapi602 * : *push izzy into the lake so the lake explode* 2:14 AwesomeTD *' : "These nuclear missiles are going to EXPLODE"' 2:14 TrueCobalion * : BOOM BOOM! * : IZZY NO! 2:14 Dapi602 * : oh oh 2:15 Coolboy87 * NO! 2:15 Glenn31 * : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 2:15 TrueCobalion * : Guys help! 2:15 AwesomeTD *' : "And they are all targeted for the United States"' 2:15 TrueCobalion * : BOOM Boo- wha 2:15 Dapi602 * : *put water on izzy face* IZZY WAKE UP 2:15 Glenn31 * : That's ok, we're Canadian 2:15 AwesomeTD *' : "So we must STOP WW III"' 2:15 TrueCobalion * : *blinds Izzy* 2:15 AwesomeTD *' : "We must disable these missiles"' 2:15 Dapi602 * : *disable missile8 2:15 AwesomeTD *' : "Not so fast"' 2:15 TrueCobalion * : How do we disable them? We have no training! 2:15 Coolboy87 * WW III!?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 2:15 Glenn31 * : I'm not good with missiles 2:15 The Villainous Vulture * Um... Ok... 2:15 Dapi602 * : AAH A MISSILE IS GOIG TO KILL ME CHRIS 2:15 TrueCobalion * : Boom boom! Missiles! 2:16 AwesomeTD *' : "These warheads are encrypted"' 2:16 Dapi602 * : AA WERE GONNA DIE 2:16 TrueCobalion * : Like that is going to help 2:16 AwesomeTD *' : "They will launch in 2 hours"' *' : "And they are all going for the USA"' *' : "So hurry up"' 2:16 The Villainous Vulture * Oh no... 2:16 Glenn31 * : Maybe there's an app for that *takes out iPhone* 2:16 TrueCobalion * : Izzy! * : What? 2:16 AwesomeTD *' : "So yeah, the person to disable gets immunity"' 2:16 Coolboy87 * Oh... 2:16 Dapi602 * : *runs* 2:17 The Villainous Vulture * Perfect! 2:17 TrueCobalion * : I need you to turn into Brainzilla and find the bomb coordinates! * : Thats you! 2:17 AwesomeTD *' : "Also people* SING* "' 2:17 TrueCobalion * : Oh, *turns into Brainzilla* Now where did I last see them * :* Disabling a bomb!* 2:17 The Villainous Vulture * * How to disarm this bomb...* 2:17 Dapi602 * :* i think i found a missiiile* 2:17 Glenn31 * : Wow, a nuclear warhead missile decryption app? Awesome! 2:18 TrueCobalion * : Boom boom!* Defusing!* 2:18 The Villainous Vulture * Hm... *Grabs the Iphone* 2:18 TrueCobalion * : *rips open a latch* 2:18 Dapi602 * : *take ipod and go on youtube to watch the video : how to disarm a bomb* 2:18 Glenn31 * :* I got an aaaaaaaaaaaaaap** 2:18 Coolboy87 * * a nuclear warhead missile decryption app?* 2:18 TrueCobalion * :* Red wire blue wire green wire* 2:18 AwesomeTD *' : "Owen please don't EAT the bombs :P "' 2:18 Dapi602 * : *disarm the bomb* 2:18 Glenn31 * : *connects phone to main computer* 2:18 AwesomeTD *' : "Sierra wins!"' 2:18 TrueCobalion * :* Wires all around!* 2:18 Dapi602 * : its worked ! 2:18 Glenn31 * : *taps disarm* 2:18 The Villainous Vulture * * Crap* 2:18 Dapi602 * : thanks* 2:19 TrueCobalion * : *rips out the red wire* 2:19 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then Sierra wins"' 2:19 TrueCobalion * : We are too late 2:19 AwesomeTD *' : "Sierra is immune"' 2:19 Glenn31 * : What a waste of $2! 2:19 TrueCobalion * : Darn, and I finally knew what wire to rip 2:19 AwesomeTD *' : "Sierra has also saved the world"' 2:19 Dapi602 * : ok 2:19 Glenn31 * : I'll keep this app, I might need it sometime 2:19 Dapi602 * : SO IM A HEROE 2:19 AwesomeTD *' : "Fine the ELIMINATION TIME! :D "' 2:19 The Villainous Vulture * Good Job Sierra 2:19 AwesomeTD *' : "Time to vote"' 2:19 The Villainous Vulture * Out here? 2:19 Dapi602 * : thanks scott 2:19 Coolboy87 * Time to vote 2:20 Glenn31 * : Do we vote here? 2:20 AwesomeTD * BOOM BOOM* BLOWS UP* *' : "Oh no!"' *' : "Owen ate the bomb!"' 2:20 Dapi602 * : *disarm the bomb* WALA 2:20 AwesomeTD *' : "I guess Owen is out! :D "' 2:20 Glenn31 * : I didn't eat the bomb? 2:20 AwesomeTD *' : "Yeah you did"' *' : "I saw you"' 2:20 Glenn31 * : I'm not that hungry Chris 2:20 Dapi602 * : bye owen ;( 2:20 AwesomeTD *' : "Bye Owen"' 2:20 Glenn31 * : WHAAT!? 2:21 Coolboy87 * Owen ;( 2:21 The Villainous Vulture * Sorry Tubby 2:21 Glenn31 * : This is unfair! 2:21 AwesomeTD *' : "GET OUT!!!"' 2:21 TrueCobalion * : I am going to miss you owen! *hugs* * : *then kicks him in the kiwis* 2:21 Glenn31 * : See you in a minute Izzy *smirks then leaves* 2:21 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then Owen is out"' *' : "His player quit a long time ago though"' *' : "So he's not going to the semi-finals"' *' : "Anyway, that's it for this episode"' *' : "Next time we are going to New Zealand"''' * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED* 2:22 Dapi602 * : ok cool new zealand